Sweet Love
by Kami Igarashi
Summary: Un pequeño y cálido acercamiento. Un dulce beso y caricia traviesa. Un poco de indiscreción. Perfecto clima para una tormenta, ¿ah?. ONE-SHOT. CRAN.


_South Park y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son idea intelectual de Trey Parker y Matt Stone_

* * *

**Sweet love**

**CRAN**

Ahora sería lindo, tierno; normalmente se comportaba de forma seria y posesiva con el otro, provocando que este la mayoría de las veces se enojara y terminara yéndose a hablar con los demás, Broflovski en específico, ¿qué afición tenía con ese judío que siempre terminaba estando con él todo el tiempo?, TODO. Le exasperaba de sobremanera, y no siempre eso resultaba bien. Le sonrió levemente mientras se sentaba en su lugar, el otro le miró extrañado alzando una ceja, realmente era raro, extraño, que no le mirara de forma seria como solía hacer siempre, ¿sería razón para preocuparse? Se preguntó mientras fruncía los labios de forma pensativa.

La clase se pasó tranquila, sin mucho drama, sin enojo o furia irracional por parte del mayor, eso comenzaba a agradarle. Sonrió de lado mientras escuchaba que le hablaban del otro lado, giró su rostro un poco encontrándose con el chico de cabello rojizo mirándole sonriente, como siempre. Le devolvió la sonrisa con tranquilidad y comenzaron a hablar de cosas tontas, eso solían hacer, no habían muchos temas de conversación por lo cual decían cualquier tontería y funcionaba de forma perfecta para concentrarse en algo, y entretenerse.

Escuchó la risa algo estrepitosa de Stan, provocándole curiosidad pero era discreto por lo cual giró levemente su cabeza mirando de reojo a los dos chicos hablando. Bufó. Siempre le era difícil entablar alguna buena conversación con el pelinegro, pero de alguna forma a él no se le complicaba para nada hablar con el pelirrojo. Suspiró estirando sus brazos sobre la mesa, entrecruzándolos para después utilizarlos como apoyo para descansar y acomodar su cabeza. Cerró los ojos por un momento que duró poco ya que sintió que alguien pasaba detrás de él y se perdía de sus sentidos. Suspiró nuevamente abriendo los ojos, levantó la cabeza con suavidad y miró de reojo hacia donde se supone debía estar su enamorado, y en efecto, ahí estaba. Tan tranquilo, como sucedía cuando se quedaba solo y no tenía a nadie cerca para hablar. Volvió a recargarse en sus brazos para dar un último suspiro e incorporarse en la silla, apoyó los brazos en la mesa y giró su cuerpo hacia la dirección del muchacho, quien a su parecer estaba escribiendo algo en su cuaderno. Chasqueó la lengua con pesadez y se levantó por fin de su lugar caminando hacia él. Se detuvo enfrente del chico haciendo que este levantara la mirada curioso. Le sonrió de lado y el pelinegro menor se tiñó de rosado en las mejillas. Bajó la mirada rápidamente volviendo a sus cosas en el cuaderno. Alzó una ceja y soltó una ligera risa.

Continuó escribiendo incoherencias esperando a que el otro se fuera, el que estuviera tan tranquilo le preocupaba, era como el momento antes de que la tormenta se desatara. Sintió que Tucker se alejaba y soltó un suspiro aliviado, más no pudo estar completamente tranquilo, el chico tomó la silla que yacía enfrente a su lugar y la giró de tal forma que quedara el respaldo pegado a su mesa, tragó duro dejando el bolígrafo de lado. Craig se sentó apoyando sus brazos en la mesa del otro esperando a que levantara la mirada.

Sintió la mirada insistente del mayor, pero se negó rotundamente a levantar la mirada, sentía que algo malo podría pasarle. Tembló ligeramente en su lugar y apretó con fuerza el bolígrafo levantando la mirada con suma calma.

Sonrió de forma amplia al ver a Marsh levantar la mirada. Ladeó un poco la cabeza mirándole arriba-abajo.

_-¿Qué hacías…? –_dijo con suavidad tensándolo sin razón.

-_Y-Yo… eh… e-escribía cosas… - ¿_por qué estaba titubeando? Solo era Tucker, no había razón para ponerse nervioso… o tal vez sí.

Miró con curiosidad el cuaderno garabateado del chico y rió un poco. ¿Qué clase de escritura era esa?

_-¿Qué clase de cosas? –_mencionó mientras continuaba con su mirada en el cuaderno. Stan retiró lentamente el cuaderno de la mirada del chico cerrándolo rápidamente. El pelinegro parpadeó rápidamente y le miró.

_-Solo… cosas –_dijo mientras guardaba el cuaderno. Craig se estiró sobre la mesa recostándose un poco sobre esta.

_-Solo cosas… ah? –_Le miró mientras seguía recostado en la mesa de Marsh. El pelinegro bufó y asintió algo tímido. Craig sonrió con un toque de picardía poniendo nervioso al chico, más. –_Yo quería saber qué cosas –_dijo con algo de pereza sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, poniendo colorado al otro sin saber el porqué.

_-Pues, que pena… no verás nada –_susurró volteando la mirada un poco y soltando un suspiro agotado.

Le miró desde la mesa con seriedad, el perfil del chico era bueno, hasta podría decirse que perfecto. Parpadeó ligeramente. _–Stan –_le llamó.

_-Mhm? –_recibió como contestación. Rodó los ojos, el susodicho ni se había tomado la molestia de mirarle. Por primera vez no estaba de posesivo-agresivo y el pelinegro menor muy apenas y le ponía atención, comenzaba a desesperarse. Resopló y se levantó de la mesa apoyando su cara en una de sus manos. Miró aburrido al chico enfrente suyo esperando una respuesta por su mirada o algo.

Frunció el entrecejo, el acoso no era del todo necesario, apretó el bolígrafo que aún continuaba en sus manos y volteó a mirar al pelinegro, estaba adormilado. Entrecerró los ojos y soltó una pequeña risa. Tucker se veía tan pacifico con los ojos cerrados, tomando una pequeña siesta. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y dejaba soltar ligeros ronquidos, gracias a que era la hora de receso y nadie estaba en el salón, se sentía privilegiado por tenerlo así un poco. Su cabello azabache se encontraba hacia abajo, lo traía algo salvaje, despeinado. Unos mechones rebeldes se posaban sobre su frente de forma juguetona, dándole un toque adorable al muchacho. Stan sonrió tiernamente y estiró su brazo para acomodar el cabello del otro.

Soltó un hipido y abrió un poco los ojos encontrándose con la mano del otro en su cabello, ¿qué estaba haciéndole? Observó al chico y le sonrió recibiendo una dulce sonrisa como respuesta, eso estaba bien, definitivamente. Dejó de recargarse en su mano y tomó la muñeca de Stan tomándole por sorpresa y sintiendo como este se tensaba. Acercó la mano del otro a su cara y depositó un delicado beso en la palma y dorso de esta. Llevó su mirada hacia el chico y este tenía la cara completamente roja, un tomate podría hacerle competencia. Sin más, le dio una sonrisa coqueta. Stan bajó la mirada y tiritó de forma inconsciente. Se levantó de la silla aun tomándole de la muñeca, se apoyó con la otra y se inclinó hacia él, esperó que levantara la mirada y _le atacó. _

Sintió la presión sobre sus labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando responder, sin mucho éxito. Con algo de torpeza movió sus labios contra los del pelinegro sintiendo la sonrisa entre el beso. Un agarre algo fuerte se hizo presente en su muñeca, forcejeó un poco haciendo que le soltara y tomó con delicadeza la nuca del mayor profundizando el beso.

Pequeños minutos que le dejaron sin aliento, se separaron un poco y se colocó erguido, su espalda le dolió un poco al estar inclinado besando al chico, pero no se quejaba. Se acomodó la camisa y rodeó la mesa de Marsh. Se colocó a un lado mirándole desde arriba.

_-¿Craig? _–preguntó con curiosidad. Le vio ponerse de rodillas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Hizo una mueca por no saber lo que el otro intentaba. El chico siguió de rodillas mirándole fijamente, alzó una ceja y se acomodó en la silla de tal forma que quedara de frente a él. No entendía el comportamiento del otro.

Sonrió un poco y se acercó acomodándose entre las piernas del menor. Posó sus manos en los muslos del chico y se inclinó mirándole de una forma más pícara, coqueta. Rió al ver el rostro de Stan ponerse rojo. Estiró su brazo para tomarle del cuello de la camisa y atraerle hacia sí para plantarle un beso apasionado en los labios. El menor parpadeó sorprendido por la repentina acción del pelinegro. Sintió sus labios entreabiertos y pasó su lengua por ellos para después entrar a la cavidad húmeda y cálida. Apretó el muslo de Stan haciendo que jadeara entre el beso. Se levantó con precaución continuando con tan húmedo y efusivo beso, provocando que el menor casi se cayera de la silla. Pasó ambas manos por el suave cabello del chico profundizando, aún más, el beso. Sintió las delicadas manos de Marsh sobre su espalda tomándole con fuerza y rompió el beso de forma imprevista, soltando un jadeo inconsciente. Observó al chico, jadeante, con las mejillas rojas a más no poder y la mirada totalmente perdida, más esplendida vista no pudo encontrar jamás. Besó su nariz con ternura y bajó sus manos hasta la espalda apretujándole en un cálido abrazo. Escondió su cara en el hueco que se hacía entre el cuello y hombro. Sintió la respiración aún agitada del menor rozándole el oído y escalofríos recorrieron su espina dorsal. Observó el cuello blanco y sonrió de lado. Dio pequeños besos en la mandíbula y continuó bajando hasta llegar un poco antes de la clavícula. Lamió esa parte, mordisqueó y succionó dejándole una pequeña, diminuta, marca rojiza que más tarde se volvería morada.

Cuando el pelinegro dejó de abrazarle llevó su mano hasta el punto donde le había mordido, el pequeño toque le dolió. Una marca. Suspiró sonrojado y se acomodó el cuello de la camisa para hacer que no se viera el pequeño punto rojo.

La campana sonó alterando un poco a Stan. Craig, por su parte, rió por la alteración del chico y caminó hasta su lugar. Se sentó y esperó a que llegasen todos los demás y el alboroto _comenzara_. Se relamió los labios, sonriente.

El menor acomodaba sus cosas de forma inquietante, estaba inquieto, y no estaba muy seguro de porqué.

_-¿Stan? … -_escuchó que le llamaron, volteó nervioso hacia la dirección de dónde provenía la voz, y ahí estaba Kyle.

_-¿S-Sí? –_Tartamudeó el chico. El chico pelirrojo alzó una ceja ante el extraño comportamiento del otro. Le miró un poco ladeando la cabeza, y notó lo roja que estaba su cara.

_-¿Estás bien? –_Se acercó un poco. -_¿No tienes fiebre? –_Preguntó preocupado mientras estiraba su mano colocándola en la frente del pelinegro, quien se tensó. Stan quitó con delicadeza la mano del otro negando rápidamente.

-_N-No… estoy bien… Kyle –_susurró mientras se sentaba y se acomodaba en su lugar. Broflovski entrecerró los ojos y frunció el entrecejo.

_-Está… bien –_dijo sin estar completamente seguro. Estiró su brazo y colocó con cuidado su dedo en un punto fijo en el cuello de Stan, presionando ligeramente. El pelinegro saltó en su lugar. ¿Tan malo era ocultando cosas? –_Stan_ _Marsh... ¿qué es esto? –_continuó presionando la marca rojiza. Ok, le llamó por su nombre completo… Kyle estaba enojado, escalofriante. Titubeó y quitó de forma brusca la mano del chico.

_-N-No es n-nada –_Maldita sea. Frunció el entrecejo haciendo muecas con la boca. Era demasiado fácil de leer. Miró de reojo al chico pelirrojo y notó la fuerte e inquietante presencia que tenía. Jadeó desesperado. Alzó la mirada hacia un punto específico y ahí estaba. Tenía una mirada burlona, grotesca. _Maldito Craig Tucker _y rechinó los dientes pensando en una excusa creíble para darle a Broflovski.

_Oh, adorable y predecible Stan Marsh… _pensó el mayor mientras se acomodaba y recostaba en su mesa, esperando la tormenta.

_-¿Stan Marsh… me vas a decir o no? –_y ahí estaba, perfecto. Suspiró con tranquilidad, sea como fuese, Broflovski ya no podía hacer nada, Marsh ya estaba _marcado _por él, Craig Tucker, lo cual significaba que el menor _era suyo._

* * *

_Se aceptan cualquier tipo de comentarios, no habrá ningún problema ~ _

_Mil disculpas si quedó medio confuso, estaba medio dormida cuando lo escribí _

_Kami fuera ~ _


End file.
